moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeepers
Jeepers the Snuggly Tiger Cub is a rare Moshling in the Beasties set in the Moshi Monsters franchise. Jeepers is a tiger who paints their stripes on with inka-inka juice. Jeepers' official info and name were featured on The Daily Growl on 5th July 2009. Combinations Biography These adorable Moshlings really have earned their stripes. That's because they spend ages painting them on using inka-inka juice, squeezed from rare thumpkin seeds. Sadly the jungle is green, not yellow and stripy, so an expert like me has no trouble spotting them. I once disguised myself as a Snuggly to infiltrate their tribe. Sadly it rained and the paint washed off, leaving me looking very silly, licking my paws and scratching for fleas. When they're not slopping hopeless camouflage around, Snuggly Tiger Cubs love sharpening their claws and licking old swoonafish cans. Mini Bio These adorable Moshlings really have earned their stripes. That's because they spend ages painting them on using inka-inka juice, squeezed from rare thumpkin seeds. Sadly the jungle is green, not yellow and stripy. When they're not slopping hopeless camouflage around, Snuggly Tiger Cubs love sharpening their claws and licking old swoonafish cans. Character Encyclopedia Main What's yellow and striped and hides in a green place? A Snuggly Tiger Cub, of course! These adorable Beasties might not have mastered the art of camouflage yet, but they deserve 10 out of 10 for effort. Jeepers and the pack of cuddly Cubs spend ages squeezing the inka-inka juice from rare thumpkin seeds to use as paint for their stripes. Cute cubs Jeepers and the other Snuggly Tiger Cubs always keep their claws nice and sharp. This isn't for hunting though. It's because sharp nails come in handy for scratching their tails and for opening cans of swoonafish. These little Beasties like nothing more than licking old swoonafish cans, while listening to glam rock. It's a jungle out there Snuggly Tiger Cubs live in the Barmy Swami Jungle. Despite their terrible camouflage, it's hard to spot them because they're very bashful and rarely leave their lush jungle home. Data File Moshling type: Beasties Species: Snuggly Tiger Cub Habitat: Barmy Swami Jungle Beastie buddies: ShiShi, Burnie, Humphrey Notes * Stripes made from inka-inka juice. * Velvety soft, snuggly ears. * Snuggly Tiger Cub's tails are very ticklish. The Official Collectable Figures Guide Snuggly Tiger Cubs are rarely seen beyond the rich greenery of the Barmy Swami Jungle, but if you were to venture in, you'd probably be able to find them. Not only do they love listening to loud glam rock, but their yellow bodies are useless camouflage in the green jungle. This is why they spend a long time painting camouflage stripes on themselves with inka-inka juice, squeezed from thumpkin seeds. When they aren't earning their stripes you might see them sharpening their claws or licking the dregs from swoonafish tins. They are shy, but they love having their tummies tickled! Just don't show them a flea collar or a water pistol. They will run if you shoot water at them. And so will their stripes! Habitat Although their camouflage is useless, it's pretty difficult for a normal Monster to spot a Snuggly Tiger Cub because they seldom stray beyond the lush foliage of the Barmy Swami Jungle. Traits Personality Bashful, soppy, cuddly. Likes Glam rock and having their tummies scratched. Dislikes Water pistols and flea collars. Trivia *Jeepers was available as a keychain in the McDonald's Happy Meals in the USA in 2012. *Jeepers is featured in the "Will you be my Valentine?" Gift along with ShiShi. *There are also Blue Jeepers that originate from Jollywood. Gallery In-Game Animations Jeepers animation.gif Jeepers animation 2.gif Jeepers animation 3.gif Jeepers animation 4.gif Jeepers1a.png Jeepers3.png Jeepers2.png Jeepers5.png Jeepers9.png Merchandise Mash Up cards TC Jeepers series 1.png TC Jeepers series 2.png TC Jeepers series 3.png TC Jeepers series 4.png Figures Jeepers figure normal.jpg Jeepers figure glitter purple.png Jeepers figure glitter orange.png Jeepers figure gold.png Jeepers figure gold tin.png Jeepers figure voodoo blue.png Jeepers figure ghost white.png Jeepers figure advent.png Jeepers figure pumpkin orange.png Jeepers figure scream green.png Jeepers figure sonic orange.png Jeepers figure shocking pink.png Jeepers figure moshling mall.png Jeepers figure spotty.png Jeepers mega head.png Bip figure Jeepers.jpg|Bip Holland BV Collector card s1 jeepers.png Baby Moshling Eggs Gigi + Jeepers.png Merchandise Top trump green Jeepers.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Jeepers plush vivid.jpg Jeepers plush ty.jpg Jeepers backpack buddy.jpg|Backpack Buddy Jeepers bobble bot.png|Bobble Bots Bobble Bots starter set Jeepers.png|Bobble Bots set with Jeepers Jeepers Mc donalds.png|Jeepers McDonalds Toy Other Beach Postcard 3.png Jeepers Loading Screen.png Jeepers Lick Artwork.png Cuddly Jeepers.png Jeeperscupcake.PNG MV BBBIAWBH jeepers.png|Go Do The Hoodoo MV BTTB Jeepers.png|In Bad to the Biscuit MV BTTB Creepers.png Vivid mystery box jeepers.png|Jeepers Mystery Box Vivid mystery box jeepers 2.png Moshi Karts moshlings neon Jeepers.png Moshi Cupcakes moshling action jeepers.png|Jeepers as they appear in Moshi Cupcakes Baby jeepers.png|Baby Jeepers Baby Gigi and Jeepers.jpeg|Talking Poppet Jeepers_Twilight_Silhouette.png|Moshi Twilight Sleep Stories JeepersMuddy.png Category:Moshlings Category:Rare Moshlings Category:Beasties